Sian of the Dead
by dddanno
Summary: A woman decides to turn her moribund life around by winning back her ex-girlfriend, reconciling her relationship with her father, and dealing with an entire community that has returned from the dead to eat the living.
1. Scene 1

IMPORTANT NOTE: SOPHIE AND ROSIE ARE OF NO RELATION IN THIS FIC!

Sian sat in The Rovers looking into thin air as Liz shouts

"Last orders, please." from behind the bar

Sian just sits there.

"Sian." Sophie asks as Sian comes out of her dream world

"Yeah?" she says simply

"Do you see what I'm saying?" she queries

"Yeah, totally." Sian responds, not quite sure what she has just answered

"I know she's your best friend but you do live with her."

Sian realizes she's on about Rosie, her friend

"I know…"

Sophie immediately adds in her defense

"It's not that I don't like Rosie." she looks at Rosie talking to Jason at the bar

"Rosie, it's not that I don't like you." Sophie says to Rosie, who simply responds

"It's all right.", Sophie continues

"It'd just be nice if we could…" she doesn't get to finish before being interrupted

"Fuck." Rosie squeals as she chips a nail

"…spend a bit more time together."

"Bollocks." Rosie whines as the nail drops off

"Just the two of us."

"Cock it." Rosie sighs as she can't find the nail

"With Rosie here, it's no wonder I always bring my flatmates out and that only exacerbates things."

"What do you mean?" Sian asks confused

"You guys hardly get on, do you?" She confesses

"No, what does "exacerbate" mean?" she giggles

"It means to make things worse." Sophie replies rolling her eyes

"Right, right." Sian smiles

"Well, I mean, it's not that I don't like Ches and Katy, you know." Sian smiles and faces Chesney and Katy, who is sitting on the table next to them

"Guys, it's not that I don't like you."

"It's all right." The respond in unison

"And I do want to spend time with you, It's just Rosie doesn't have too many friends."

"Can I get any of you bitches a drink?" Rosie asks as everyone looks at her and rolls there eyes

"Anybody?" She asks looking at Chesney and Katy

"No, thank you." They reply in perfect unison once more

"I know..." Chesney interrupts

"friends are important to Sian but you must set some quality time aside for yourselves." he continues...

"Ches is always taking me to see the nightlife and I'm always dragging him to the cinema." Katy adds

"I'm not so hot on the nightlife." Sian chuckles

"How about a meal?" Katy squeaks her input once more

"It's your anniversary soon." She finishes

"It was last week." Chesney says correcting Katy

"Did you do anything special?" Katy asks awkwardly

"We came here." Sophie sighs giving Sian a glare

"Sian. Monster Munch." Rosie says throwing a bag of Monster Munch at Sian's head

"Sian, what I'm trying to say is I need something more, more than spending every night in The Rovers. I want to do more interesting stuff. I want you to want to want to do it." Sophie says and Sian tries not to create too much noise as her Monster Munch crunches

"Listen to me. I'm beginning to sound like your dad. Not that I'd know." Sophie says the last bit in a whisper

"You haven't met her dad?" Chesney asks surprised

"Not yet." Sian snaps

"Don't you get along with your dad?" Katy asks softly

"It's not that I don't get along with him..." Sian starts before being interrupted

"Are you ashamed by your dad, Sian?" Chesney asks

"No, I love my dad." Sian snaps at Chesney

"I love her dad he's like butter" Rosie squeals

"Rosie!" Sian snaps

"Sian, Sian, Sian" Katy, Chesney and Sophie ask

"Sophie I understand what you're trying to say and I agree. We should get out there. We'll start tomorrow. I'll book a restaurant. The place that does all the fish. Just the two of us. Things will change. I promise." Sian smiles warmly at Sophie

"Really, Sian?" She asks not convinced

"Time to go." Liz yells from behind the bar

"Sian?" Sophie asks


	2. Scene 2

Sian wanders down the hallway groaning and sits on the sofa next to Rosie,

'Player two has entered the game.' The Wii announces as Sian joins the game of Virtual Makeover with Rosie

"Haven't you got work?" Rosie asks Sian

'Player two has left the game.' The Wii announces as Sian leaves the game and gets up off the sofa with a sigh and walks into the kitchen where Sophie is

"The front door was open again last night. I'm not saying it was you." Ryan states

"I know, man." Sian replies simply

"I'm saying it was Rosie." Ryan states once more

"Right." Sian says simply

"I can't live like this. Look at the state of it. We're not students any more." Ryan says getting frustrated

"Ryan..." Sian tries to defend her friend

"She brings no money into the house." Ryan snaps

"She brings a bit." Sian says in Rosie's defence

"What? Dealing drugs?" Ryan questions

"She sells a bit of weed now and again. You've sold puff." Sian snaps back

"Yeah, once. At college. To you." Ryan sighs

"I've known her since primary school. I like having her around, she's a laugh." Sian says with a smile

"Because she can impersonate an wag? Fuck-a-doodle-doo." Ryan mocks

"Leave her alone." Sian snaps offended

"I admit, she can be pretty funny on occasion. Like that time we stayed up all night drinking

apple schnapps and playing Strip Poker." He grins, Rosie was down to her underwear before passing out

"When was that?" Sian wonders aloud

"Five years ago. When's she going home?" Ryan demands as Sian goes back in the front room to talk to Rosie.

"Hey, babe, listen... Top left." Sian says pointing out that some of the hair is yet to be dyed

"Uh-huh." Rosie says with her tongue hanging out slightly biting it in concentration

"I was gonna say... Refill." Sian says warning Rosie that she is nearly out of dye

"I'm on it." Rosie says eagerly

"Erm, since... Nice one!" Sian smiles as Rosie finishes the level

"Thanks." She smiles back as her phone rings

"Two seconds." Rosie says with a smile

"All right, Sacha? Got anything? No, babe. Brooke says you was holding. I ain't got nothing. Nothing at all? I've only got an 'enry meself. All right, laters." Rosie says putting down the phone

"Listen..." Sian begins but is interrupted

"Rosie..." Ryan walks into the room butting in

"Since you're not working at the moment could you please clean up a bit? And if you play the answer machine, can you take down everyone's messages?" Ryan asks

"Yep." Rosie replies simply

"It's not that taxing, is it? Writing something on a scrap of paper?" Ryan queries wondering how far Rosie's knowledge goes

"Nope." Rosie replies simply once more

"Right." Ryan says as he phone rings

"Ciaran, hi..." he says as he turns around to reveal "I Like It Rough" written on scrap pieces of paper and cello taped to the back of his suite. Sian notices this and glares at Rosie

"Come on, it was pretty funny." Rosie grins

"Will you do what he said?" Sian asks

"I ain't doing nothing for him." Rosie replies simply

"Do it for me, then." Sian says with a smile

"I'm sorry, Sian." Rosie says biting her lip as Sian stands up

"It's all right." Sian smiles looking down at Rosie

"No, no. I'm sorry, Sian." Rosie says with a laugh

"Oh! Oh, my God, that's rotten." Sian says whilst laughing at Rosie's immaturity at holding it in

"I'll stop doing 'em when you stop laughing." Rosie laughs with her friend

"I am not laughing." Sian squeals.

"Get that." Sian walks to the door to get her coat as the phone rings

"You get it." Rosie laughs as Sian leaves the house just as the answer machine kicks in

"Sian, it's me, Sophie. I'm gonna be a bit tied up today so can you book the table for eight rather than seven? I'll try you at work. Bye, bye."


	3. Scene 3

"Hey! You're dead." Sian squeals as Peter kicks the ball at her as she walks off down the street

"Spare some change, please, lady?" Asks a homeless man

"Yeah." Sian smiles and pulls out her purse and gives them the men as he clumsily drops them. A car horn honks as she crosses the road to go to D&S Alahan's Corner Shop

"Watch out. Are you blind?" She squeals as a car comes out of nowhere and nearly hits her. She wanders into the Corner Shop and looks around grabbing a bottle of Powerade and walks over to the counter.

"Sunita?...Sunita?" She shouts as Sunita comes out from the back

"Hello, Sian. No Monster today?" She questions

"No, it's a bit early for me." Sian smiles back at her friend as she pays and walks across to the bus stop.

She gets on and pays her fair and goes to sit at the back, her usual seat. She daydreams looking out the window as she sees a woman collapse, and people rush over she keeps watching until the bus arrives at Weatherfield High.

"Silence, everyone. Settle down, please. Thank you." Sian announces to the class

"As well as Mr Allahan being off today, I'm afraid Mr. Proctor is feeling a little bit under the weather, so I will be taking the class as the..."

"Oldest." Shouts Jack Dobbs from the back of the class

"Supply." Sian corrects him as a phone rings

"So if we can all just get along." Sian added but was cut off by a phone ringing

"Hello? Hello, mate." Jack says from at the back as he puts his feet up onto the desk

"Jack?" Sian asks Sian says annoyed flicking her pen and accidentally dropping it

"I was totally munted last night. Yeah, I spoke to him. He's only had Amy. All right, mate. Laters." Jack says ending the all and pressing a few keys as Sian comes back up from under the desk after retrieving her pen

"Continue" He says smugly

"Thank you. Erm, as Mr Allahan always says, there's no I in team but there is an I in pie. In... There's an I in meat pie. The anagram of meat is team... I don't know what he's talking about." Sian says as the class start to get restless and Jack gets his phone back out

"Phones off. It's not a social gathering." Sian sighs at the boy

"All right, keep your wig on, gran." He replies coldly

"Hey! I'm 27 for Christ's sakes." Sian snaps back

"How old are you? 6? 7?" Sian replies sarcastically

"I'm 11!" The boy squeals

"Hey, well... You know you wont be here forever. I got things I wanna do with my life too." Sian says calming down

"When?" The boy asks before adding

"You got red on you." As Sian leans down to see her red pen has leaked over her white blouse.

Sian continues her class as the head teacher walks in

"Sian." He says as waves at her to come over

"I'm with students." She says simply

"It's your mum." The headteacher replies back even simpler

"She's not my mum, she's my stepmum."Sian sighs and walks out of class

"Claire."

"Sian."

"You haven't forgotten about tomorrow?" She asks

"No." Sian says wondering what is happening tomorrow

"Your bimonthly visit." Claire adds

"No, I haven't forgotten." Sian says rolling her eyes, she had forgotten

"You could bring the socks you forgot on Father's Day." Claire adds

"I was gonna." Sian adds automatically

"And not a cheap pair from a Pound Land." Claire adds

"I wasn't gonna." Sian says faking offence, that is exactly what she was going to do

"Well, we look forward to seeing you tomorrow." Claire finishes

"OK." Sian says plainly

"You've got red on you." Claire says as she walks off

"I thought it wasn't a social gathering?" Jack says popping his head out from the classroom door

"What?" Sian asks confused

"How comes you're allowed to speak to your mum?" Jack says simply

"A, she's not my mum, OK? He's my stepmum. And B, it was an emergency." Sian says proud of her on the spot thinking

"What, like buying your dad some socks?" Jack says snidely

"Jack, I do not find it difficult to keep my work and my social life separate." Sian sighs as her leg vibrates and she pulls out her phone with the words 'Soph x' displaying as the caller

"Hello." Sian says

"Hello, it's me."

"Hello." Sian says again

"Did you get my message?" Sophie asks

"Yep."

"So it's all OK, then?" Sophie asks again

"Yep."

"Eight at the place with all the fish?" Sophie asks once more

"Yep." Sian says rolling her eyes

"Cool, that's great. Just ring me later."

"Goodbye, Soph."

"Bye. Bye, bye, bye." Sophie replies as Sian hangs up

"Sophie from Head Office. It's nothing to panic about." Sian replies smiling


	4. Scene 4

"Ma'am? Ma'am?" Asked the man at the stand

"Sorry. Erm, they're for my dad." Sian replied with a smile

"Dad. "To a Awesome Dad" or "Superdad"?" The man asked

"Er... the first one." Sian replied as she looked out the window to see a homeless man pick up a pigeon

"Right." he said. Sian continued watching the man as he moved the pigeon towards his mouth, just then a bus went passed and the man was gone.

Sian walked out the shop and got on the bus just as it arrived, the people around her seemed lifeless, all ill, all except him that is. The bus finally arrived in Weatherfield. Sian got off the bus too notice that there was a huge car build-up on the street, she continued walking to the the guy at the front of the queue had fallen asleep at the wheel, Sian bumped into someone

"Oh, my God! Sian!" Squealed the girl

"Tina." Sian replied a little surprised to see an old friend as they enveloped into a hug

"Oooh! How are you doing?" She asks

"Surviving." Sian says with a chuckle

"Are you living round here?" Tina asks

"Yeah, are you?" Sian replies with a question

"Yeah, I just bought a place." She chuckles

"Bought?" Sian ponders what her friend had said

"I know, bit grown-up, eh?" Tina says as her chuckle disappears

"Are you still with...?" Tina says waiting for Sian

"Sophie." Sian says simply

"That's great. Glad somebody made it. How long's that been now?" Tina asks happily

"Er, it's three years ago last week." Sian says rolling her eyes

"Did you do anything special?" Tina asks with a smile

"We're going out for a meal tonight." Sian says simply

"Anywhere nice?" Tina asks

"Yeah..." Sian says finally remembering about the meal

Sian quickly rushes home and pulls out the Yellow Pages, looks up the number and dials  
"Come on!" Sian squeals into the phone as it starts ringing

"Are you gonna thank me, then?" Rosie asks whilst on the Wii

"For what?" Sian asks confused

"Tidying up." Rosie smiles

"It doesn't look tidy." Sian says rolling her eyes

"I had a few glasses when I finished." Rosie sighs

"Hello, Fulci's. Can you hold, please?" The phone says as Sian paces around

"Do you want your messages?" Rosie asked simply

"What?" Sian asked a bit annoyed at Rosie

"Your dad rang about tomorrow night. Liz rang about the two of you eating out tonight. Then your dad rang back to see if I wanted to suck him off tonight." Rosie said plainly

"What!" Sian snapped as the phone came to life

"Hello, Fulci's." Asks the person on the other end of the phone

"Hi, I know it's short notice but could you possibly do me a table for two for tonight at about eight?" Sian asked hoping there would be a place left

"Sorry, we just gave away the last table." The person said as Sian hung up and groaned and tried to eat the phone

"Wasn't true about your dad." Rosie said

"Where are we gonna go?" Sian asked annoyed

"The Rovers." Rosie said with a smile

"Don't be stupid! They don't do food." Sian snapped

"There's a toaster out back. Betty will do you a toasty." Rosie added

"Rosie, this is serious!" Just then the phone rings and Sian answers

"Hello." Sian says squeakingly

"Hello, it's me." Sophie replies

"Hello."

"What's the plan, then?" Sophie asks

"Erm, there's been a bit of a...a mix-up with the table, babe." Sian said biting her lip

"What do you mean?" Sophie asks

"They're full up." Sian sighs

"But... I thought you said it was all OK?" Sophie asked confused

"Yeah." Sian replies

"You didn't book it, did you, Sian?" Sophie asks with a sigh

"No." Sian says rolling her eyes

"So... what is the plan, then?" Sophie asked annoyance in her tone as Sian turns to see Rosie mouthing 'The Rovers'

"The Rover?" Sian asks as Sophie hangs up


	5. Scene 5

"Hello?" Katy asks over the intercom

"Katy, can you let me in?" Sian asks from outside

"I'm not sure, Sian." Katy replies unsure

"Oh, come on." Sian sighs

"Sophie doesn't want to see you." Chesney says down the intercom

"Just open the door!" Sian snaps

"She doesn't want to see you." Chesney presses

"Do you want me to climb up the wall, come through the window? Because I will." Sian hisses

"You're not coming in." Chesney insists

"OK, see you in a minute." Sian adds

"Don't..." Chesney begins as Sian walks to the wall below Sophie's window and tries to do a Spider-woman and climb it to no avail. She gives up and goes back over to the intercom and buzzes

"Hi, it's me again." She says tiredly as Katy buzzes her in

"Can we just talk about this? Let's go out." Sian pleads with Sophie

"To The Rovers?" Sophie asked with her arms crossed across her chest

"Do you want to?" Sian asks seriously

"No, I don't fucking want to!" Sophie snaps

"OK." Sian says a bit offended

"It's not the only place in the world." Sophie sighs and glares at Sian

"We'll go to the kebab shop, they do good kebabs in there." Sian says with a smile

"I'm going out with Ches and Katy." Sophie retorts

"Let's go together." Sian smiles unaware of Sophie's annoyance

"You hang out with my friends? "A failed actress and a twat"?" Sophie snaps

"That's harsh. I did not call Katy a failed actress." Sian says in her defense

"Let's just go somewhere and have a laugh. Things'll be fine, I promise." Sian says as Sophie walks off and she follows her into the kitchen where Chesney and Katy are waiting

"You promised you'd stop smoking. You promised you'd try drinking red wine instead of beer! You promised we'd go on holiday." Sophie says pissed off that Sian is so full of it

"We went to Greece!" Sian snaps annoyed at Sophie's insult

"We met in Greece." Sophie says with a sigh and roll of the eyes

"At a rave." Chesney adds

"It's not the same. You promised things would change." Sophie says frustrated

"You promised us free cable." Katy adds

"I'm working on that." Sian says holding up her hand

"Ok." Katy says and goes back to watching the fight develop

"I can give up smoking whenever I want. See, don't need them." Sian says as she throws the box of cigarettes out the window hearing someone yell

"Ouch!"

"W-What was the next one?" Sian asks desperate to prove her wrong

"It's not enough, Shaun." Sophie sighs

"I'd say your nine lives were up, Sian." Chesney says coldly

"Get back in your biscuit tin you ginger fuck! You go out with her, you love her so much." Sian snaps angrily at Chesney

"What do you mean by that?" Chesney asks in faux confusion as Sian marches off to Sophie's room

"I don't know what she meant by that." Chesney shrugs at Katy who rolls her eyes


	6. Scene 6

Sian sprints up the hallway taking a rose from out a vase on her way as she walks into Sophie's room

"Got you this." Sian says handing Sophie the rose and sitting on the bed next to her

"It's from the vase, isn't it?" Sophie sighs

"Yeah." Sian says with a sigh, she never seems to do anything right

"Smooth." Sophie giggles

"If I don't do something, I'll end up in that pub for the rest of my life like those other sad old fuckers wondering what the hell happened." Sophie sighs looking at Sian

"What do you mean do something?" Sian says as the next thing she knows she's standing outside the front door and it's being shut, she sighs and walks away as it begins to rain so she heads over to The Rovers, noticing the couple kissing outside the door, as she drops the rose on the floor and enters

"Fuck her. You got your Powerade. You got your Monster Munch. What more do you want?" Rosie says as Sian sits down

"Oh. You want your favourite wag?" Rosie grins as she begins pretend she has a really famous footballer for a husband

"See, I knew you'd get over her." Rosie smiles as Sian sighs putting her face in her hands. Just then Then Rihanna - Russian Roulette started to play on the Juke Box

"Who the hell put this on?" Rosie says in a pissed off tone

"It's on random." Sian says through tearful eyes

"For fuck's sake. Liz, yes please, love." Rosie squeals as she serves up some shots and the girls get drunk after a while Rosie breaks the silence

"You know what we should do tomorrow? Keep drinking. A Bloody Mary first thing, a bite at the kebab shop, stagger back here and bang... back at the bar for shots. How's that for a slice of fried gold?" Rosie squeals happily at her little plan

"No." Sian sighs

"Come on, babe." Rosie whines as she lights a cigarette out of thin air

"Talk to me." She says in a Italian accent

"She said if she stayed with me she'd end up in here for the rest of her life like these sad old fuckers wondering what the hell happened." Sian sighed once more

"That is harsh. These are rich, interesting characters." Rosie squeals

"Like who?" Sian sighs deciding to hear Rosie out

"Llyod. Always surrounded by women. He's a bigamist. Strangled his first wife with a draught excluder. And invented the taxi." Rosie says seriously

"What about her, then?" Sian says nodding at Gail as she starts to giggle at Rosie

"Ooh! Cockacidal maniac. She's an ex-porn star. They say she starred in the world's first interracial hardcore loop." Rosie smiles as she makes a circle with her thumb and second finger and uses her free hand to slide a finger in and out of it whilst making moaning noises, as Sian giggles calm down

"Yeah. What about Steve, then?" Sian says nodding ad Steve behind the bar

"He's Don of Manchester Mafia." Rosie says as Sian chuckles

"It's true, Eddie Windass says so." Rosie states

"Yeah, Eddie Windass also says dogs can't look up." Sian rolls her eyes

"Think about it. Handy with a blade. Gruff demeanour. Becky, the trophy wife. He's connected.

Why do you think there is there a rifle above the bar?" Rosie finishes as Sian looks up to see a rifle on a plaque

"The pub's called The Rovers." Sian chuckles

"Exactly. See, you don't need Sophie to have a good time." Rosie smiles

"Don't, man." Sian says through a broken voice

"No. Oi, look at me. Can I just say one thing? I'm not gonna say there's plenty more fish in the sea, I'm not gonna say if you love her let her go and I'm not gonna bombard you with clichés but what I will say is this... it's not the end of the world." Rosie scoffs as there is a banging on the window

"Sorry, we're closed." Liz shouts from behind the bar

"Pisshead." Sian and Rosie say in unison with a giggle looking at one another as they leave the pub singing

"Ooh, white lines Visions, dreams of passion, going through my mind, and all the while I think of you..." they both stop and see the couple from earlier still kissing

"Oh? What's the matter, love, haven't you had your tea?" Rosie and Sian giggle as they walk off as the male figure falls to the floor

"Something of a phenomenon telling my body to come along, cos white lines blow away..." They sing in unison

"Shh!" Sian says drunkenly

"Blow! Ah, get higher, baby ah, get higher, baby, ah, get higher, girl" The continue to sing together as there is a groan they look at one another and smile

"Dibudubidubidu..." Rosie and Sian say in unison then look at the drunken man "Uuuuuuhhhhhhhh..." The man groans

"Dibudubidubidu..." Rosie and Sian repeat

"Uuuuuuhhhhhhhh... " The man groans again

"What? He should say base. Or freeze." Rosie says looking at Sian who shrugs as they walk off

"What a tit." Rosie squeaks as they walk back to the flat and open the door. Sian and Rosie begin to play with Ryan's turntables as they do the robot dance together, Ryan comes down stairs in his dressing gown and grabs the Vinyl

"Don't scratch it! Wait..." Sian squeals as Ryan opens the window and throws it out

"That was the second album I ever bought!" Sian snaps at Ryan

"It's four in the fucking morning!" He yells

"It's Saturday!" Sian yells back annoyed

"No, it's not. It's fucking Sunday and I've got to go to fucking work in four fucking hours because every other fucker is fucking ill! Now can you see why I'm so fucking angry?" Ryan yells angrily

"Fuck, yeah!" Rosie yells back at him

"Hey! Ryan, look, I'm sorry, we had a couple of drinks, I split up with Soph tonight." Sian says trying to calm the situation

"Just keep it down, yeah?" Ryan says softly and walks away

"Prick." Rosie says under her breath as Ryan in his tracks

"What was that?" He snaps

"Nothing." Rosie replies smugly as Ryan charges at her with his fist raised as Sian steps infront stopping him

"Stop it, we're friends!" Sian yells

"She's not my friend. She's a fucking idiot." Ryan yells backing off

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rosie questions

"It means why don't you fuck off! You wanna live like an whore, live on the streets, you dirty slut!" Ryan yells

"Leave her alone!" Sian yells at Ryan

"Stop defending her Sian. All she ever does is hold you back. Or is it easier having someone around who's more of a loser than you?" Ryan yells angrily

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sian asks offended

"You know what I mean. I assume it was Sophie who did the dumping? Sort your fucking life out, darlin'." Ryan says as he points in Sians face

"What's up with your hand, man?" Rosie asks noticing the bandage wrapped around Ryan's hand

"I got mugged on the way home from work." He replies

"By who?" Rosie replies not believing a word he is saying

"Some crackheads. One of them bit me." Ryan says annoyed

"Why?" Rosie asks seeing how far she can push him

"I don't know, I didn't stop to ask them! I've got a splitting headache and your stupid hip hop isn't helping. And the front door is open. Again!" Ryan says as he walks off to the front door and slams it

"It's not hip hop, it's electro. Prick. Next time I see him, he's dead." Rosie snaps as she goes and lies on the sofa and Sian stumbles into the kitchen hitting the answer machine on the way

"Sian, it's me. I'm gonna be a bit tied up today so can you book the table for eight rather than seven? I'll try you at work. Bye, bye." The answer machine beeps

"Hello. It's me, Dad. Mum mentioned you might be visiting tomorrow which would be great. Will you be bringing Sophie with you this time? Only we can't wait to meet her finally and also I was wondering if she wanted anything special for lunch? Cos these days a lot of people don't eat meat."

Sian was in the kitchen writing something on the fridge whiteboard before she stumbled back onto a chair and passed out


	7. Scene 7

Sian wakes up and blinks at the board in front of her with 'GO ROUND DADS, GET SOPH BACK, SORT LIFE OUT!' as she gets up of the chair and walks into the front room to see Rosie lying on the sofa with a duvet over her

"Do you want anything from the shop?" Sian asks

"Cornetto." She replies as Sian leaves, she walks across the street not noticing the car upside down as she walks into D&S Alahans Corner Shop and walks over to the fridge, as she opens the door a bloody handprint is on the glass as Sian takes out a Powerade and closes the fridge and slips on something as she continues walking to the freezer and taking out a Cornetto

"Sunita, have you got any Skittles? Sunita? I haven't even... I owe you about 10p." Sian yells as she walks out the shop and over the road paying no attention to the people stumbling around as she walks past the homeless man from yesterday who groans

"Oh dear. Sorry, I haven't got any change. I didn't even have enough at the fucking shop." Sian says as she walks through the door and jumps onto the sofa with a glass off wine as she turns the TV on

'... no official comment but religious groups are calling it Judgement Day. There's...' Sian changes channel

'... panic on the streets of Manchester...' Sian changes channel

'... number of reports of...' Sian changes channel

'... serious attacks on...' Sian changes channel

'... people who are being...' Sian changes channel

'... eaten alive.' Sian changes channel

'Witness reports are sketchy. One unifying detail seems to be that the attackers appear to be...' Sian changes channel

'... the sensational chart-topping...' Sian changes channel

'... or ideological connection between those committing the atrocities...' Sian changes channel

"There's a girl in the garden." Rosie shouts as she enters the front room

'... emergency services... ' Sian changes channel

"What?" Sian asks confused

"In the garden, there is a girl." Rosie says simply

'... the armed forces will be called in

to provide backup and assistance. Scientists are still trying to establish the nature of the phenomenon and are unsure as to the...' Sian gets up and goes outside into the garden with Rosie

"Excuse me." Sian asks the girl with her back to them

"Excuse me." She asks again

"Hello." She asks

"What are you doing?" Sian asks Rosie as she picks up a rock and throws it at the girl

"Oi!" Rosie yells as the girl slowly turns around

"Oh, my God. She's so drunk." Sian says as her and Rosie giggle

"How much have you had, love?" Rosie asks as she folds her arms across her chest

"Oh! I think she likes you." Rosie chuckles as the girl approaches Sian

"Shut up." She giggles as the girl comes closer

"She wants a cuddle!" Rosie laughs

"I've just come out of a relationship." Sian says as the girl falls on top of her

"Rosie, do something!" Sian laughs as the girl tries to kiss her

"Wait there." Rosie replies as she goes inside

"Rosie!" Sian shouts as Rosie's head pops from behind the door

"Two seconds." She says and disappears again

"I'm really flattered and everything but..." Sian starts to explain to the girl

"And, hold it there." Rosie says as she takes a picture on her phone

"Rosie! Just get her off me." Sian yells as Rosie grabs the girl pulling her off as she starts to groan as Rosie notices her eyes are all cloudy

"What's up with her eyes?" Rosie asks as Sian gets to her feet

"Now, seriously..." Sian starts and notices the name tag

"Mary, I'm warning you, I'll have to get physical, I mean it!" Sian says angrily as the girl comes at her once more

"This is it... Look, just fuck off!" Sian yells and pushes her back as the girl stumbles and is impaled on a garden spike, the girl groans as she pulls herself off the spike and stands up revealing a whole through her abdomen which can be seen through, Rosie starts flicking through her phone's camera options as Sian knocks it from her hand

"I think we should go back inside." Sian says to Rosie

"OK." As they both turn around to see another moaning person the quickly manoeuvre past him, even thou he is a bit fat and slide the door shut. Sian picks up the phone and dials a number

"Sian, what's going on?" Rosie asks whilst looking out the window

"Shit, it's engaged." Sian says annoyed

"How about an ambulance?"Rosie asks

"It's engaged, Rosie." Sian responds

"Fire engine?" Rosie asks again

"It's one number and it's busy! And what do you want a fire engine for?" Sian snaps and asks Rosie

"Anything with flashing lights." Rosie says with a huff

"Are they still out there?" Sian asks as Rosie approaches the door and moves the blinds to a loud growling

"Yeah. What do you think we should do?" Rosie asks

"Have a sit-down?" Sian says throwing herself onto the couch and turning the TV on as Rosie joins her

'There are reports of chaos on the motorways as thousands of people attempt to flee the cities. The M56 the M60 M61 and M62 …' The news reporter says on the TV says

"Do you think this is the same thing?" Rosie asks looking at Sian

'... are all at a standstill. The Home Office is urging people to stay in their homes and await further instruction. Ensure all residences are secure with all doors and windows firmly locked and barricaded. Police...' The report continues as a man walks through the door unnoticed as Rosie looks at Sian who then both in turn look at the man as they jump to there feet

"For God's sake! He's got an arm off!" Sian squeals

"Get him!" Rosie says as they throw magazines, pillows and flowers at the man, Rosie grabs the wine bottle and smashes him over the head with a grunt

'More reports just in confirm that in all cases

the attackers seem slow and shambolic...' Continues the report

"I'm gonna shut the front door." Sian says as she walks to the front door and locks it

'... regarding the best way to neutralise the attackers. ln the meantime, contact with these assailants is highly inadvisable.' The report continues

"Did you see his head go?" Rosie asked in a rough voice

'lf you're confronted...' The report continues as the window rattles

"We should get out there." Rosie suggest bravely

"No, we should stay inside." Sian responds

"We can take 'em." Rosie says heroically as she puts her hand

"The man said to stay indoors." Sian said in defence

"Fuck the man." Rosie squeals

"As long as they're out there and we're In here, we're safe." Sian adds as the windows smashes and a hand sneaks through the whole with a loud groan

'... the attackers can be stopped by removing the head or destroying the brain. I'll repeat that, by removing the head or destroying the brain.' The Report finishes and the screen dies as Sian and Rosie rush into the kitchen and throw all the utensils, toasters, cheese graters, everything metal basically into a wash basket and go into the garden as Sian whistles

"Hey!" Sian shouts

"Aim for the head." Rosie says to Sian as she throws a plate at the fat man completely missing him, she throws another once again missing him, Sian does the same until the contents of the wash basket depletes, Sian picks up the wash basket and throws it, of course this does nothing.

"Now what?" Sian asks Rosie

"Get more stuff. What's in the shed?" Rosie asks

"Dunno, it's locked." Sian replies

"Why is it locked?" Rosie quarries

"It's always been locked." Sian shrugs as Rosie picks up the vinyl Ryan threw out the window the night before

"No! That's the second album I ever bought!" Sian yells as Rosie throws it finally hitting the fat one Rosie looks at Sian and they both grin and fetch the Vinyl box

"Some of these are limited..." Sian starts as Rosie pulls one out a sleeve and throws it aimlessly

"Ah! What was that?" Sian demands as Rosie flips the sleeve

"S Club 7." She shrugs

"That was an original pressing." Sian sighs

"For fuck's sake." Rosie sighs as the girls look through the vinyl's

"Erm... Boyzone?" Rosie asks

"No." Sian replies

"Russian Roulette?" Rosie asks

"Definitely not." Sian quickly answers

"The Titanic soundtrack?" Rosie asks

"Throw it" Sian smiles as Rosie throws it between the fat man and the girl, missing them both

"Take That?" Rosie asks

"Throw it." Sian smiles as Rosie throws it and hits the girl in the face as they continue coming closer

"Er... Ooh, N-Dubz" Rosie smiles

"No." Sian replies

"Sugarland?" Rosie asks

"I like it." Sian says with a smile

"Ah! Robbie Williams?" Rosie says with a grin

"That's Soph's." Sian replies

"She dumped you." Rosie retorts as she throws it hitting the fat one in the tummy

"Oh fuck this I'm going to the shed." Sian says getting up and walking to the shed

"You said it was locked." Rosie asks still staying by the vinyls as Sian throws herself through the shed door and grabs a spade and a cricket bat, giving the spade to Rosie

"Which one do you want? Girl or bloke?" Rosie asks

"Er... the first one." Sian replies as they switch places and hit the people on the head hard, knocking them to the floor, and then just keep bashing...and bashing...and bashing, eventually giving up after 5 minutes and go inside and sit on the sofa, Sian with a bottle of Powerade in her hand and her mouth open in shock, speechless, and Rosie unwrapping her Cornetto

'People receiving bites have experienced headaches and nausea and developed symptoms...' The new reported on TV says

"You've got red on you." Rosie says nodding at the blood on Sian's blouse

'lf you know someone who has been bitten it is absolutely essential that you isolate them immediately. The public are being strongly advised not to approach anyone...' as the girls look up at the ceiling. Rosie and Sian walk to the bottom of the stairs

"Ryan?" Sian shouts softly

"Ryan?" Sian shouts again a little louder

"Why don't we just go up?" Rosie asks as she goes to walk up the stairs but Sian puts her hand there to stop her

"Don't go up there!" Sian snaps

"Why not?" Rosie asks confused

"Because A, he might be one of them and B, he might still be annoyed." Sian says simply

"Ryan? Maybe he went into work." Sian shouts again looking at Rosie

"How come he didn't drive? His keys are still here." Rosie said picking up Ryan's car keys off the table by the door

"Maybe he got a lift. He said he wasn't feeling well. Ryan?" Sian asks Rosie

"Oi, prick!" Rosie shouts, but no answer

"He's not in." they both say in unison

"You got a fag?" Rosie asks

"No, I've given up." Sian says simply

"Since when?" Rosie asks

"Since..." Sian says remembering Sophie as she grabs the phone and dials

"Come on, babe. Oh, she's engaged." Sian sighs

"That was quick." Rosie scoffs

"Rosie, this is serious." Sian snaps as the phone rings

"Soph!" Sian asks eagerly

"Sian." The voice says

"Dad! I was gonna call you. Are you OK?" Sian asks concerned

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" Sian asks

"Some men tried to get into the house." Vinnie confesses

"Are they still there? Sian asks

"I'm not sure. We shut the curtains."

"Did you try the police?" Sian asks

"Well, I thought about it." Vinnie contemplates

"Are you OK? Did they hurt you?" Sian asks concerned

"No, I'm fine." Vinnie responds

"Dad?" Sian asks concerned even more

"Well... they were a bit bitey." He confesses

"Dad, have you been bitten?" Sian asks concerned

"No, but Claire has." Vinnie confesses with a sigh

"Oh, OK."

"Has he been bitten?" Rosie asks

"No, Claire has." Sian replies

"Oh, OK." Rosie replies and carries on filing her nails

"Dad, what state is she in?" Sian asks

"She's fine. Bit under the weather." Vinnie answers

"I see." Sian says simply

"What's the deal?" Rosie asks

"We may have to kill my stepmum." Sian replies as she goes back to the phone

"Dad, you're not safe there. I'm coming." Sian says simply

"I don't want to cause a fuss." Vinnie says sincerely

"We're coming to get you, Vinnie!" Rosie shouts down the phone as they hang up and go into the front room were Rosie is spinning her spade around nearly decapitating Sian

"Watch it!" Sian hisses

"Sorry, so what's the plan?" Rosie asks putting the spade down slowly, scared that it might somehow decapitate her best mate magically

"Right." Sian begins

* ENTER DREAM SEQUENCE*

Sian Narrates: We take Ryan's car, we drive over to Dad's, we go in, we take care of Clair.

"I'm so sorry, Claire." Sian and Rosie say and the both hit him on the head with the spade and cricket bat

Sian Narrates: Then we grab Dad, go over to Soph's place, hole up, have a cup of tea and wait for all this to blow over.

*END DREAM SEQUENCE*

"Why have we got to go to Sophie's?" Rosie asks

"Because we do." Sian snaps

"She dumped you." Rosie states simply

"I have to know if she's all right." Sian sighs

"Why?" Rosie queries

"Because I love her." Sian snaps

"All right, gay. I'm not staying there, though." Rosie sighs

"Why not?" Sian asks confused

"If we hole up, I want to be somewhere familiar, I wanna know where the exits are and I wanna be allowed to smoke." Rosie says counting a finger for every term she has

"OK..." Sian sighs

*RE-ENTER DREAM SEQUENCE*

Sian Narrates: Take Ryan's car, go round Dad's, go in, deal with Claire.

"Sorry, claire." Sian and Rosie say and the both hit him on the head with the spade and cricket bat

Sian Narrates: Grab dad, go to Sophie's, pick her up, bring her back here, have a cup of tea and wait for all this to blow over.

*EXIT DREAM SEQUENCE*

"Perfik." Rosie says content on the plan

"No, wait, we can't bring them back here." Sian sighs

"Why not?" Rosie wonders

"It's not exactly safe, is it?" Sian says

"Yeah. Look at the state of it." Rosie sighs

"Where's safe? Where's familiar?" Sian ponders

"Where can I smoke?" Rosie ponders along as they both look at one another with a smile

*RE-RE-ENTER DREAM SEQUENCE*

Sian Narrates: Take car, go to Dad's, kill Claire.

"Sorry." Sian and Rosie say and the both hit him on the head with the spade and cricket bat

Sian Narrates: Grab Sophie, go to The Rovers, have a nice cold glass of wine and wait for all this to blow over.

*EXIT DREAM SEQUENCE*

"How's that for a slice of fried gold?" Sian says proud of the plan she has simultaneously created

"Yeah, girl!" Rosie squeals as the girls bang spade to bat together

'To recap, it is vital that you stay in your homes. Make no attempt to reach loved ones and avoid all physical contact with the assailants.' The news reporter warns

"Do you believe everything you hear on TV?" Sian grins as she turns it off


	8. Scene 8

Rosie and Sian walk over to the door as Sian peeks through the letterbox

"Yeah, I can see it, it's just outside." Sian replies looking at Ryan's car in the driveway

"Any zombies out there?" Rosie asks

"Don't say that." Sian gasps

"What?" Rosie asks in confusion

"That." Sian persists

"What?" Rosie snaps back annoyed as she has no idea what Sian is on about

"That. The Z word. Don't say it." Sian sighs

"Why not?" Rosie asks a little calmer now knowing what 'that' was

"Because it's ridiculous." Sian replies simply

"All right. Are there any out there, though?" Rosie asks

"Can't see any. Maybe it's not as bad as all that. Oh! No, there they are." Sian sighs spotting them at the other end of the street

"OK, let's do this, yeah?" Sian says confidently

"Yeah?" Rosie replies

"Yeah?" Sian replies

"Yeah?" Rosie replies

"Yeah! I got to do a wee first." Sian says

"Ooh... can I drive?" Rosie asks innocently

"What?" Sian asks whilst halfway up the stairs

"I always wanted to drive Ryan's car. I might not get another chance." Rosie sighs

"OK." Sian says as she throws Rosie the keys runs up stairs into the bathroom, she pulls down her jeans and underwear and sits on the toilet and sits there as the water splashes below her, she stands up and pulls her underwear and jeans up

"Ahh! Oh, God." She screams seeing a shadow in the shower curtain as she walks over and pulls the curtain across to reveal a naked Ryan

"Uhhhh" He moans as Sian quickly closes the curtain

"Sorry, Ryan. Listen, we're gonna borrow your car, OK?" Sian says backing off towards the bathroom door as Ryan steps out the shower

"Uhhhh" He moans again

"Erm, we'll bring it back." Sian says quickly

"And if you're feeling better later, we're... we're going to the pub. You're more than welcome to, er... join us." Sian stutters as Ryan moves toward her as she quickly slips out the door and closes, dashing down the stairs

"Ryan would be so pissed off if he knew I was driving his car." Rosie said calmy as she swung the keyring around her finger

"I don't think so." Sian said as she dashed at the door and opened it grabbing her bat on her way out

"Sian, which button's central locking?" Rosie asks as they walk down the drive way, as she walks out the gate a ball hits her on the head, she glances and sees Peter groaning as she goes over and whacks him round the face

"I fucking warned you!" She hissed as Rosie stood in shock

"Sian...you just killed a kid...Peter Barlow" Rosie stuttered  
"Rosie, just shut the fuck up and open the doors: Sian snaps as Rosie presses random buttons on the car key remote causing the alarm to go off

"Oh, cock it!" She hisses as she runs around the car getting in the drivers seat as Sian gets in beside her. The people of Coronation Street start to surround the car, doing what they do best

"Uhhhh." The whole of the street moans

"Get lost!" Rosie yells as she hits the residents to get to Vinnie's

"What are you doing? Rosie, look out!" Sian hisses as a loud bang is heard and a crack appears in the windscreen

"I think we hit something." Rosie looks innocently at Sian and stops the car

"Or someone." Sian sighs looking in the wing mirror

"Ow!" Rosie squeaks as she hits her head on the steering wheel

"Are you all right?" Sian asked the crumpled up man on the ground, not moving, and by the looks of it not breathing either

"Yeah I am. Come on, let's just go." Rosie sighs

"I wasn't talking to you. Hello?" Sian asks again ignoring Rosie's comment

"He's gonna be dead either way." Rosie said coldly

"That's not the point." Sian rolled her eyes as they darted to the figure on the ground begin to groan and move as the bones inside him crunched as he got to his fit

"Oh, thank God for that." Sian sighed in relief as she turns the radio on

'The bodies of the recently deceased are returning to life and attacking the living.' The radio announces as Rosie pulls into Vinnie's drive

"Ah, hello. Who's a pretty boy then? You didn't say Vinnie had a Jag. I've always wanted to drive a Jag." Rosie said with a sophisticated look

"It's Claire's. She won't let anybody near it. I spilt Monster in it once and she chased me with a knife."

"Fuck, it's gorgeous." Rosie adds

"It seems pretty clear, we should go." Sian says unlocking the door and grabbing her bat

"Why don't I stay here?" Rosie asks in a certain tone that Sian is still yet to understand, but it is a tone that means Rosie wants more than she is letting on

"What, what, what, what, what?" Sian asks stunned into a stutter

"You know, just look after the car. If there's any problems... I'll honk three times." Rosie says innocently

"OK." Sian says getting out the car and sprinting to the door

"Don't forget to kill Claire!" Rosie shouts from the car as Sian knocks on the door and Vinnie answers

"Hello." Vinnie says opening the door

"Hi, Dad." Sian replies with a smile

"You've got red on you." Vinnie says pointing to her blouse and walking off down the hall as Sian follows and closes the door

"Yeah. Dad, is everything OK? Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine." He responds

"Where's Claire?" Sian questions

"Mum's in the lounge." Vinnie replies

"She's not my mum." Sian says automatically, she really wasn't

"Rosie is outside, we'll take you somewhere safe."

"What about the doctor?" Vinnie asked seriously

"I don't think he's gonna come." Sian sighed

"Claire won't want to leave the house.

"Claire isn't...Put the kettle on and I'll deal with Claire."

"OK." Vinnie says as he goes to put the kettle on

"OK, then."

"You hungry?" Vinnie asks

"Not really."

"I'll make some sandwiches." Vinnie says happily getting the bread out the bread bin

"OK."

"No fighting, you two." Vinnie said as Sian approached Claire in her chair watching TV as Sian raises the bat above her head

"I'm so sorry, Claire." Sian says sincerely

"Why? What have you done now?" Claire asks as Sian hides the bat

"Nothing." Sian says awkwardly

"What have you got there? Socks, I hope." Claire asks

"No, it's... cricket bat." Sian says uneasily

"Is that for the jumble, Sian?" Vinnie asks walking in the a plate of sandwiches

"No. Yes." Sian replies confused

"Your toys are upstairs. I was going to give them to the jumble." Vinnie smiles

"I took them all to the tip, Vinnie." Claire says not averting her gaze from the TV

"What?" Sian asks insulted

"Sian wants to take us somewhere." Vinnie smiles

"Don't be silly." Claire says with a sigh

"Maybe you should stay here and wait for the doctor." Sian said wanting to get away from the witch

"You said he wasn't coming." Vinnie questioned

"You didn't call the doctor?" Claire complained

"Just to be on the safe side." Vinnie said with a smile

"I'm fine. I ran it under a cold tap." Claire snapped

"We had our jabs when we went to the Ireland."

"But, Claire..." Vinnie adds but is cut short

"It's overblown nonsense. A lot of drug nuts running wild." Claire said, she sounded almost paranoid

"But I should get Dad away." Sian insisted

"I'm not going anywhere without Claire." Vinnie stood his ground

"Dad, look!" Sian snaps, just then the kettle whistles

"How about that tea?" Sian asks asks they walk into the kitchen as Vinnie pours the tea

"Dad, how much do you love Claire?" Sian asks

"Two sugars, is it?" Vinnie asks

"I haven't had sugar in my tea since I was 18." Sian answered rolling her eyes

"Oh, yes. Will you cut me some bread?" Vinnie asked

"Dad, look, how much do you love Claire?" Sian asked again

"Do we have to go through all that again?" Vinnie snapped rolling his eyes

"What would you say if I told you that Claire's been quite unkind to me?" Sian asked

"You weren't easy to live with." Vinnie added

"She chased me with a knife!" Sian snapped back offended

"You did call her a you-know-what." Vinnie said with a sigh

"Did she tell you that? Motherfucker." Sian clenched her fist

"Sian!" Vinnie snapped

"Sorry, Father... Dad!" Sian said not meaning a word of it

"Did you know that on several occasions... she touched me?" Sian asked looking at Vinnie

"That wasn't true. Made it up, shouldn't have, sorry." Sian sighed

"You don't understand..." Sian started

"No, you don't understand. Claire is my wife and has been for 3 years and I would at least expect you to respect my feelings. You must be more adult about these things."

"Yeah." Claire growled as she leant against the kitchen door frame

"Come on, Sian. There comes a time when...you just...gotta be a woman." Claire said through a croaky voice as they all left the house to a car alarm going off

"I'm telling you, it's a fuss over nothing." Claire complained

"Hello, Rosie." Vinnie shouted

"Hi, Vinnie." Rosie waved

"My, how you've grown." Vinnie commented

"You better believe it. What happened? Why is she coming?" Rosie asked confused

"It wasn't as easy as all that." Sian sighed

"Are we following you?" Claire asked

"No, it's probably best if we... Where's the car?" Sian asked looking around

"Hmm... I pranged it." Rosie said rolling her eyes

"You were parked." Sian hissed

"Yeah. I guess we'll have to take the Jag." Rosie mumbled

"Claire?" Sian asked

"What?" Claire replied

"Look out!" Sian yelled as the infected stumbled up the drive way and one grabbed her

"Christ!" Claire yelled as the infected too a bite out of her neck as Sian jumped over the hood of the Jag pulled the infected of Claire and battered it with the cricket bat

"Give me the car keys!" Sian demanded at Claire who was slouched on the floor holding her neck

"You're not driving that car." Claire insisted

"Give me the car keys!" Sian demanded as Claire threw her the keys

"Rosie, get Dad in the car." Sian yelled throwing Rosie the keys

"I'm on it." She yelled opening the Jag

"Don't worry about me. Worry about your father." Claire grunted in pain as Sian helped her into the back

"Maybe I should drive." Sian asked Rosie, who was behind the wheel

"I've adjusted the seat now." Rosie whined

"Just be careful!" Sian screamed as Rosie reversed out the driveway


	9. Scene 9

Rosie pulls out the drive and does a burnout before flying down the road with the music on full whilst dodging abandoned cars and aiming for the odd infected

"Can you please turn that noise down?" Claire moans from the back seat with a tissue covering the whole in her neck, and when I say hole I mean; Zombie come trotting along minding his own brainlessness, bumps into Claire, shouldn't of been in his way, so it was her fault and the poor fellah just did what comes natural to him, he took a bite, out of her neck

"Are you all right, dear? Would you like another tissue?" Vinnie asks concerned for his wife

"I'd be fine if it weren't for that bloody racket." Claire complains

"It is a bit loud." Vinnie shouts over the music

"Sorry, Vinnie." Rosie yells and turns it off

"You do realise this is a 20 mile an hour zone?" Claire asks

"Oh, yeah." Rosie says in a dangerously devilish way as they approach Sophie's Rosie hits the bra and drifts down the street

"Here." Rosie shouts

"Dad, this won't take a second, all right?" Sian asks as she tries to get out the door but can't

"Have you still got the child locks on?" Sian asks her dad

"Safety first, Sian." he replies

"You can't..." Claire groans in pain as Sian opens the sun roof and climbs out

"Hey, man, watch the leather." Rosie yells protectively as Sian knocks on the window

"Keep moving. If there's any problems..."

"I'll do the honks." Rosie finishes Sian's sentence and speeds off as Sian jogs across the grass whacking the odd infected over or on the head that comes near her or one that looks like they deserve a massive blow to the head with her cricket bat and presses the buzzer

"Hello?" Katy asks from the intercom as Sian turns around and pulverises 3 people

"Hello?" Katy asks again as she hears moaning in the background

"...Guys, can you let me in?" Sian asks as she bang on the window

"What are you doing?" Sophie asks completely confused

"I've come to get you." Sian replies as Sophie goes over and opens the window for Sian as she crawls in

"What are you doing?" Sophie asks again

"I've come to take you somewhere safe." Sian says protectively

"We were safe!" Chesney snaps

"You don't know that." Sian says in defense

"There was two of them out there. How many are there now?" Chesney says angrily

"Lots." Katy replies nervously

"Lots!" Chesney yelled

"It only takes one of them to know you're in here. I tried calling but I couldn't get through. I had to come up with a plan." Sian pleads to Sophie

"Oh, you made a plan?" Sophie says sarcastically

"We have to get out of here. If we don't, they'll tear us to pieces. And that will exacerbate things for all of us." Sian says seriously

"Sian..." Sophie begins but is cut off as Sian puts her hands on her shoulders

"This is not about you and me. This is about survival. We need to be somewhere more secure, somewhere we can stay alive."

"We're with you, Sian." Katy says confidently

"What?" Sophie asks

"We're with you." Katy says again

"I'm not going out there." Chesney insists

"Ches! I don't want to be torn to pieces and if you think about it, neither do you." Katy snaps

"I'm not going if Sophie's not going." Chesney says simply

"She's going." Katy adds

"I'm not staying by myself." Chesney then adds

"You're going, aren't you?" Katy asks Sophie

"Sophie?" Katy asks

"Sophie?" Chesney asks

"All right, Flash, what's your plan?" Sophie asks Sian

"Great. I've got a car but it's gonna be a bit cramped now. Has anyone got transport?"

"Yes!" Katy pipes up

"Great. Where?" Sian asks

"Oh, no. Well, I've passed my test." Katy mumbles into silence

"Chesney?" Sian asks hopefully

"I don't see the point of owning a car in Manchester." He replies stubbornly

"Look, just get any blunt objects together. If you get cornered, bash them in the head." Sian instructed

"Keep together, stay sharp and follow me." Sian finished

"So, what's the plan, then?" Sophie asked

"We're going to The Rovers." As they grab some blunt objects to use as weapons and go to the door which is crowded by the infected

"OK? Let's go." Sian said as she opened the door


	10. Scene 10

"Come on." Sian said as she opened the door and they are charged out whacking, smacking and cracking people over the heads

"Where's the car?" Katy squeals as Rosie pulls up in the Jag and get out stylishly

"What's up, bitchas?" Rosie asks squeakily as everyone rushed to get in the car

"Apologies for the cramped conditions. Katy, stay on Chesney's lap. Claire, hang in there, OK? Rosie, get there fast. And, Dad, this is Sophie. Sophie, Dad."

"Hello." They say in unison to one another as Rosie hits 2 people in one

"Rosie, be careful." Sian warns

"Is your mum all right?" Katy asked Sian

"She's not my mum." Sian snapped

"He's bleeding.: Katy said shocked

"I know! Rosie, be careful." Sian snapped

"Thought you wanted to get there fast?" She asked innocently

"I want to get there in one piece! Why are we going this way?" Sian snapped annoyed at her friend

"Chill out, it's a short cut." Rosie said coyly

"That road goes to The Rover." Sian snapped

"Sian..." Claire moans

"Sophie, please!"

"I don't understand why The Rovers?" Chesney asks

"It's a pub, it's safe, it's secure." Sian starts

"They know us." Rosie finishes

"What makes it so secure?" Sophie asks

"It's got big heavy doors and deadbolts." Sian tries to explain

"And there's a rifle above the bar." Rosie says with a grin

"I would think that's deactivated." Chesney buts in

"It's not. Steve's connected. Eddie Windass says so." Rosie says confidently

"Eddie Windass also says dogs can't look up." Sian says loudly

"They can't." Rosie says in defence

"Can't they?" Katy asks

"Of course they can!" Sian gasps

"Are you sure?" Katy asks intrigued

"Yes! The pub is the right place to go. Everything is gonna be fine. I promise" Sian snaps

"Sian..." Claire moans

"I turned it off, all right?" Sian snaps as Claire mumbles

"What?" Sian asks

"Being a mother, it's not easy."

"What?" Sian asks again

"You were 16 when I met you, you'd already grown up so much. I just wanted you to be strong and not give up because you lost your mum." Claire moans in pain

"Claire, you don't have to explain." Sian says getting a little upset

"No, I do. I always loved you, Sian. And I always thought you had it in you to do well. You just need... m-motivation. Somebody to look up to and... I thought it could be me. Would you just... take care of your dad? There's a good girl." Claire says before dying

"Rosie, can you pull over?" Sian asks sadly

"Two seconds." Rosie says as she hit someone

"Ah! Rosie, please pull over." Sian asks again

"What for?" Rosie asks

"Just pull over!" Sian screams

"All right." Rosie says as she brakes and does a u-turn

"Whoa, momma!" Rosie yells

"What the hell are you doing?" Sian snaps

"Chill out. Everyone's all right." Rosie says calmly

"Stop telling me to chill out! And everybody is not all right." Sian says hitting the head rest

"What's wrong?" Sophie asks

"Dad, it's Claire, she's gone." Sian sighs

"Where's she gone?" Vinnie asks confused

"Dad, she's dead." Sian says holding back tears

"No, she isn't." Vinnie says confused as Claire comes back and groans

"Get out!" Sian yells

"Get it open!" Sian, Chesney and Katy scream trying to open the door

"Rosie, get the child locks!" Sian shouts

"Quick!" Katy screams

"The child lock! Rosie!" Sian screams as Rosie flicks the switch to the child locks and they all fall out the car closing the door behind them and they all stand in the street with moaning people approaching them

"Now what?" Chesney asks

"We keep moving." Sian says simply

"How do we get Claire out the car?" Sophie asks

"We haven't got time." Sian says

"We can't leave your mum." Vinnie says concerned

"She's not my mum! Dad, she was, but she's not any more.

"I really think we could..." Vinnie begins but is cut off

"That's not your wife in there. OK? It looks like her but there is nothing of the woman you loved in that car." Sian insists as Claire moans from inside the car

"Let's go, shall we?" Sian says hugging her dad

"You're not suggesting we walk?" Chesney complains

"Everybody OK back there?" Sian asks from the front

"Yeah, we're having a whale of a time." Rosie said sulkily

"Maybe we should all hold hands, make a crocodile?" Katy suggested

"Do you know where we're going?" Chesney snaps the question at Sian

"Chesney, come on." Sophie hisses

"Sorry." Chesney says solemnly

"Do you, though?" Sophie asks as she gets closer to Sian

"Yeah, totally." Sian replies

"Are we close?" Sophie asks

"We're pretty close." Sian replies honestly

"Is your dad gonna be OK?" Sophie asks

"Yeah, I hope so." Sian sighs

"Did you contact your folks?" Sian asks

"They're in Antigua." Sophie smiles

"Do you think this is happening there?" Sian asks again

"I hope not." Sophie smiles again

"About last night. I know loads of things were said but..." Sian begins

"You said this wasn't about us." Sophie adds

"No, it's not." Sian says in her defence

"You said it was about survival." Sophie continues to add

"It is, but..." Sian tries to get a word in

"You're not trying to prove something? I meant everything I said last night. Nothing changed." Sophie states

"Maybe this isn't the best time to talk." Sian says as they hear a distant scream

"OK." Sophie nods


	11. Scene 11

"Sian." Tina said bumping into Sian

"Tina." Sian smiled

"How's it going?" She asked

"Er, surviving." Sian said with a chuckle

"Hey, Sophie. Long time no see." Tina smiles

"Hey, Tina." Sophie smiles back

"Erm... this is my boyfriend, Gary. Erm... my friend David, my mum and my cousin Molly." Tina introduces her group

"All right." Tom says

"This is Sian and her girlfriend Sophie."

"They've split up, actually." Chesney added

"Oh, really?" Tina asked

"Yeah." Sophie sighed

"That's a shame." Tina sighed

"We should scoot. Have you got somewhere you're going?" Tina asked

"Yeah, we're going to The Rovers."

"The pub?" Tina asked

"Yeah." Sian said simply

"Right, well. Good luck!" Tina says as she and Sian embrace in an awkward hug

"See? The Rovers just over there." Sian says as she points into the distance of fences

"Over where?" Chesney asks

"Over there." Sian answers

"Just over there, over the go knows how man garden fences?" Chesney retorts

"What's the matter, Chesney? Never taken a short cut before?" Sian grins as she runs at the fend jumps and the fence collapses as she hit the floor, she quickly gets up and brushes herself off as if nothing had happened as the group walk through the gardens walking into one with a little play area

"Sian. I'm sure Molly and Tyrone live round here." Vinnie says

"Now, The Rovers is just over that fence, all right? Everyone stay where they are, I'll... Are we all here?" Sian asks

"One, two, three, four, five. Yes." Katy quickly counts

"There's six of us." Sian corrects her as they hear a scream

"Dad! I'm coming!" Sian yells as she runs at the fence, jump on the mini-trampoline and catapults over the fence

"Dad, are you OK? Are you OK?" Sian squeals as she sees her dad on the floor

"I don't think Molly and Tyrone do live here." Vinnie says as he gets to his feet

"Sian?" Sophie shouts

"Are you all right?" Sophie shouts again as there is footsteps from behind the fence and Sian comes flying through it with a man on top of her as Sophie picks up a chair and hits the man off Sian

"What are you doing?" Sian looks at Rosie who is filming it on her phone

"Sian!" Katy yells throwing her the pole with a tennis ball on the end

"Yes!" Sian says catching the pole as she swings it around and hits the man with the tennis ball

"No, that's rubbish." She sighs and looks at Katy and Sophie imitating him to use it to stab him as Sian lunges at him impaling him by his chest to a tree

"Ooh!" Katy and Sophie coo

"Feel free to step in any time." Sian snapped at Rosie and Chesney

"You did all right." Rosie mumbled

"I didn't want to cramp your style." Chesney said stubbornly

"I'm so sorry about that." Vinnie comes out saying carrying a tissue

"Right." Sian sighs and walks back over to the slide

"OK, everyone stay where they are. I'm gonna check if the coast is clear." Sian said as she stepped up the slide steps and steps back down

"Is it clear?" Sophie asks

"No." Sian says in a crackled voice

"How many?" Sophie asks

"Lots." Sian says simply

"Oh, well, that is just great." Chesney retorts

"There are a fair few of them, yes." Sian mumbles

"I trust Sian has another genius scheme up his sleeve?" Chesney says sarcastically

"This is hardly constructive, Chesney!" Sophie snaps

"We should have stayed at the flat." Chesney snaps back

"Why didn't you?" Rosie says sarcastically

"Because... Because, because of... Bitchy Bimbo." Chesney snaps looking at Sian when he says the last bit

"Will you stop it?" Sophie hisses

"We'll get nowhere moaning." Katy hisses at Chesney also as the impaled man on the tree moans and they have an idea

"Right, let's all shake out. Get nice and limber." Katy says enthusiastically as she stands by the impaled man shaking around as the others opposite her form a line and do nothing

"Or not." Katy mumbles

"Take another look at the way he moves. Remember, very limp. Almost like sleepwalking. Look at the face, it's vacant with a hint of sadness." Katy says pointing at the man

"Like a drunk who's lost a bet." Katy muses aloud

"OK, let's try, shall we? Sophie." Katy says looking at Sophie

"Uhhhh." Sophie groans as she puts her arms infront of her pretending to sleepwalk

"Nice. Good vocal work. OK. Vinnie, that's excellent." Katy says to a gormless Vinnie who snaps out of it

"Sorry, dear, I was miles away." Vinnie apologises

"Ches." Katy says looking at Chesney

"Uh." He says sarcastically

"Come on!" Katy snaps

"Urgh." Chesney grunts

"It's mournful, sorrowful, you're dead and you hate it. Go." Katy insists

"Uuurgh." Chesney moans again

"Much better. Rosie." Katy says looking at Rosie

"I'll do it on the night." Rosie says whilst texting

"This is the night!" Sian rolls her eyes as Rosie acts like a complete retard going urghhh

"What is that?" Sian asked at Rosie's pathetic excuse for a dead person

"What about yours?" Rosie hisses

"Ey?" Sian asked

"Who died and made you fucking queen of the zombies?" Rosie snaps as Sian moans and does a good impression

"Yeah, that's pretty good." Rosie says beaten

"Right, let's all try together, shall we? One, two, three." Katy says as the walk onto the infected cobbles of Coronation Street as they all moan and stumble inches at a time closer to The Rovers

"Shit! Get round me, get round me!" Sian whispers as the door is locked and she pokes through the letterbox crouching down

"Steve? Steve, Becky, are you there? It's Sian and Rosie. We come in all the time."

"They can hear you." Chesney snaps as the infected residents start to turn to face the pub and more importantly, them

"We do the quiz." Sian snaps through the letterbox

"They know." Chesney quivers

"Stay in character!" Katy snapped at Chesney

"I can't see them." Sian says worriedly

"Sian, we have to get inside." Sophie said whispering as she crouched beside Sian

"Break the window." Chesney hisses

"We'll be exposed!" Sian snaps

"We are totally exposed, Break the window!" Chesney says as the infected residents get closer

"Is there another way in?" Sophie asks Sian

"Yeah, there's..." Sian says but is interupted by a ringing

"Two seconds." Rosie says as she goes and leans against the wall answering her phone

Hey, Sacha. All right? Yeah, babe, I can't talk now. You get anything yet? I got nothing. I'm in the middle of something. Yeah, it's weird." Rosie's conversation is cut short as Sian goes over and hits the phone out her hand

"Oi! What are you doing?" Rosie asks annoyed

"What are you doing? You stupid bimbo." Sian snaps

"Fuck off." Rosie hisses

"You fuck off!" Sian snaps as she slaps Rosie

"Fuck fucking off! I've spent an entire life..."

"Sian." Sophie whispers tapping Sian's shoulder

"Look at me. I've spent my entire life sticking up for you and all you ever do is fuck things up and make me look stupid. I'm not gonna let you do it any more. Not today!" Sian snaps as Rosie bows her head

"Sian." Sophie says as Sian turns around to see all the infected infected infected residents standing and looking at them

"Oh." Sian says worriedly

"You were saying about another way in?" Sophie whispers to Sian

"Yeah, there's a..." Sian says but stops as she watches Chesney pull a metal container from a bin, empty the contents

"What are you doing?" Sophie asks as Chesney throws the bin through the window

"No!" Sian yells


	12. Scene 12

"Get inside." Chesney yells

"No, they'll follow us. Keep up the act, I'll have to do something." Sian says annoyed at Chesney

"What do you mean do something?" Sophie asks concerned as Sian stands infront of everyone

"Hello, hello, over here! Come on, that's it. Come on, that's it, over here! Over here! Come on. Oh, bollocks." Sian screams as the infected residents corner her

"Wait till I've gone then get inside." Sian screams

"Gone where?" Rosie and Sophie ask in unison

"I won't be long, I promise. Come on, you pasty-faced fuckers, let's go! Follow me. Come on, this way, that's it! Come on. This way, follow me Come on, follow me. Come and get it. It's a running buffet. All you can eat!" Sian yells running off down the street

"Shall we go in, then?" Chesney asks not caring about Sian in the slightest

"She's been gone a good 20 minutes." Chesney speaks breaking the silence in the dark lifeless pub

"17" Rosie replies from by the Fruit Machine

"Either way, we need to think about blocking up this window. We're totally exposed." Chesney continues

"How will Sian get back in?" Katy quizzes

"I'm sure she'll knock. Let's get some lights on." Chesney says walking over to the switches

"Chesney, wait!" Sophie snaps getting from the chair

"Power's off." Chesney says as he tries flicking the switch

"That's a good thing. We mustn't advertise our whereabouts more than we already have." Sophie whispers

"No, of course not." Chesney moans

"Do we, Chesney?" Sophie whispers sternly

"No, of course not, Sophie. I'm just being proactive. There's no lights, no power. And there's a fucking great hole in the window." Chesney hissed

"You did that, you twat." Rosie moans

"Somebody had to do something! We were in a spot of bother. Somebody has to take control of the situation and if none of you are prepared

to accept that responsibility then perhaps... I should." Chesney says crossing his arms over his chest

"Will Sian be gone long?" Vinnie asks as Chesney huffs

"She'll be back soon." Katy answers softly

"How do you know?" Chesney snaps

"I don't think she'd leave us." Katy answers ernistly

"Wouldn't she? Sophie how can you trust a woman you binned for being unreliable? A woman whose idea of a romantic nightspot is also an impenetrable fortress. This is a pub! We are in a pub! What are we going to do?" Chesney says raising his voice as Katy notions him to quieten down

"I could get a round in." Rosie mumbles from the fruit machine

"Let's just wait for Sian. We'll barricade the window when she gets back." Sophie says softly

"What then? How long? Days? Weeks? A month? What are we going to eat?"

"Toasties!" Katy snaps

"There's a Toaster out back." Rosie says smugly

"Great. Saved by nibbles. Must be why Sian took us here before she left." Chesney said raising his voice once more

"She's coming back!" Sophie snapped

"Why? Because she promised? If she does, do you think her master plan will be anything more than eating peanuts? Is she just gonna stroll in

and suddenly everything's OK?"

"I don't know, Chesney! I don't know any more than you do. But what I do know is that we're here now and we have to make the best of it." Sophie says blowing her cool and standing from her chair shouting

"Rosie, get me a double vodka." Sophie says stressed

"Right you are." Rosie says and heads off behind the bar

"I'll have a drink too." Katy says getting up from her stool

"Would you like a drink, Vinnie?" Katy asks politely

"Hello." Vinnie smiles

"Right, great, fuck it. We'll have a party and get completely smashed." Chesney shouted and went behind the bar

"We've got our nibbles." Chesney hissed pulling some nuts from the wall

"We've got our Mini Cheddars." Chesney says throwing the nuts at Sophie

"Chesney!" Sophie snaps

"We got Twiglets. Oh, look, Monster Munch." Chesney says throwing them over the counter as Sian grabs them and opens them to everyones shock


	13. Scene 13

"Sian" Vinnie gasped

"Hello, Dad. You all right? " Sian enquires

"Everybody OK?" Sian asks as everyone comes to him

"Yeah." Katy replies

"Any sign of Steve and Becky?" Sian asks

"No." Katy responds

"Check upstairs?" Sian asks again

"It's locked." Katy sighs

"Phones?" Sian asks

"Dead. Same as the power." Katy replies for the last time

"OK..." Sian says opening her Monster Munch as she begins to eat them

"Nice of you to join us." Sophie says with lust in her eyes and tone

"Yeah, well, I promised, didn't I?" Sian says awkwardly noticing the lust as she breaks the tension by offering Sophie a Monster Munch

"How did you lose them?" Chesney asks calmly

"I just gave them the slip. Wasn't difficult. They're not all that." Sian says honestly

"Well, how did you get in?" Chesney asks confused

"The back door. I tried to tell you before you smashed the window." Sian says annoyance in her tone

"But it wasn't me blowing our cover by arguing with my girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend." Sian replies confused

"I'm on about Rosie!" Chesney snaps

"Still, she's not my girlfriend!" Sian growls

"Might be a bit warm, the fridge is off." Rosie says giving Sian her wine

"Thanks, babe." Sian says with a wink

"So, what's the plan, then?" Sophie asks as Sian takes a sip of her wine

**5 Minutes later**

"Would anyone like a peanut?" Sian asks everyone as they are sat round a table full with bottle, glasses and bags of crisps and nuts, everyone shakes there head

"Why don't you do your Tanya impression?" Sian asks as she looks at Rosie who shrugs

"Has anyone seen Footballers Wives? Rosie does the most amazing impression of Tanya character."

"No, it's not." Rosie scoffs

"It is. Come on. Do it." Sian pleads

"No, no." Rose says shyly

"But it's brilliant. Come on." Sian persists

"You've built it up too much. I will feel uncomfortable." Rosie whispers

"No, just do it." Katy adds

"Everyone wants to see it." Sian moans

"We could do with a laugh." Katy finishes

"Do it, do it, do it, do it. Come on, do it." Sian pleads

"I'm not a performing monkey." Rosie stands her ground refusing as a noise whirs around the room as the lights flicker on

"The power's on." Sian says getting up from her seat

"It's not, I tried it earlier." Chesney says smugly

"The streetlights are on which means the grid isn't out. I'll flip the fuses, we can watch television." Sian says simply

"What about the lights?" Sophie asks concerned

"Yes. Don't advertise our whereabouts." Chesney mimics Sophie from earlier

"The lights are on a separate circuit. Just flip the mains breakers. It's quite simple, Chesney." Sian shrugs as she walks of into the back and tries a door, which turns out to be locked, she then proceeds through the darkness and stops when she stumbles upon the fuse box, she flicks a couple

"Is that it?"

"That's it." Sophie yells as Sian flicks a switch witch turns on an outside light to reveal Norris and Rita, infected banging on the door as Sian quickly turns the light off, walks over to the door and pulls the blind down, as Sian walks back into the bar the door that was locks handle begins to turn as sian hastily closes the door behind her terrified as she watches Katy try to get a signal on the TV

"Sophie, erm... have you got a quid?" Rosie asks approaching Sophie

"Erm..." Sophie says rummaging in her purse

"Yeah." She says giving Rosie the money

"Never anything on, is there?" Sophie sighs at the TV and Katy who is still flicking through the channels and upon no response turns around to see a shocked and terrified Sian

"What?" Sophie asks concerned

"I think we might have a bit of a problem." Sian says frozen to the spot

"What do you mean?" Sophie questions getting scared herself

"They followed me." Sian whispered

"I thought you said you gave them the slip." Sophie gasped

"Yeah." Sian nodded

"Well, we'll just have to be extra quiet then, won't we?" Sophie said as she froze

"What?" Sian asked worriedly as there is a loud noise from the fruit machine

"Rosie, no!" Sian and Sophie shout


	14. Scene 14

Sophie charges at Rosie pulling her off the machine as Sian unplugs it

"Turn it off!" Sian yells as the windows begin to get banged on by the infected residents outside as moans travel through the air chilling everyone to the core as the silhouettes become more aware that they are there. Sian puts her hand on Sophie's shoulder, Rosie puts her hand on Vinnie's shoulder and Chesney, well he's the unlucky one because an infected Steve puts his hand on Chesney's shoulder

"Shit!" Chesney says doing as he shouted and running over to Sian, well behind her like a scared little bitch

"Where the hell did he come from?" Sophie asked surprised

"I dunno." Sian answers honestly as the Juke Box turns on and begins to play Rihanna - 'Russian Roulette'

"Who put this on?" Sian asked fear in her tone swell as sadness, it was the song her and Sophie shared there first kiss too

"It's on random." Rosie responded

"Fuck sake!" Sophie squealed

"Katy, get Dad somewhere safe. Chesney, kill Rihanna." Sian ordered

"What?" Chesney asked, thinking Sian actually wanted him to ikill/i Rihanna

"The jukebox!" Sian screamed as Chesney runs over to the Juke Box

"Soph, Rosie, grab a weapon." Sian orders

"What about the rifle?" Rosie queries

"It's not real!" Sian snaps

"Cocktails?" Rosie asks again

"What do you mean?" Sophie asks confused

"The flaming spirits Get a rag in, light it." Rosie said excitedly, she lived on the edge, danger, her middle name

"But the whole place could go up." Sian replied worriedly

"What, then?" Rosie asked

"How about darts?" Sian asked handing them each a handful of darts

'Take a breath, take it deep

Calm yourself, he says to me...'

"Steve, it's time to play darts!" Sian said seriously as they all circled him and stabbed at him with the darts as Steve took it like the pleb he is, grabbed Sian and pushed her to the floor as she got up and butterfly kicked Steve in the face

'If you play, you play for keeps

Take a gun, and count to three'

"I can't find the switches!" Chesney complained

"Then get the fuses!" Sian snapped as Chesney ran into the back to find the fuse box flicking all the switches, the pub on the outside flashing like an epileptics worst nightmare as the infected that followed Sian break through the door and Chesney runs off narrowly missing a infected Becky quickly closing the back door

'I'm sweating now, moving slow

No time to think, my turn to go'

"Why is Rihanna still on?" Sian asked annoying at Chesney

"We have a situation!" He replies

"I know!" Sian yelled clearly aware he nearly got flesh raped by a bunch of dead residents

"Fuck this. Two seconds." Rosie sighs and runs behind the bar

"Rosie!" Sian yells after her whilst she wrestles with Steve

"Oi!" Sophie yells as she smashes Steve round the head with a fire extinguisher and sprays him as he continues to go after Sian

"Sian!" Katy yells as she throws a dart narrowly missing Sian

'And you can see my heart beating

You can see it through my chest'

"No!" Sian yells terrified as Katy throws another hitting Steve in the neck

"Yes! Yes! In the head!" Sian yells as Katy confidently throws the next dark accidentally straight into Sian's head penetrating her skull

"ARGHHHH!" Sian yells in pain

"Sian!" Rosie yells throwing Sian the rifle who looks confused and hits Steve over the head with the handle of the rifle and forces him head first into the Juke Box, smashing it and killing him

'And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving

Know that I must must pass this test'

'So just pull the trigger...'

"Why didn't you just shoot him, Sian!" Rosie asks dissapointed

"Rosie, for the last time, it's..." Sian says as she pulls the trigger and a shell explodes into the shelves smashing the glasses

"I fucking knew it!" Rosie squealed happily

"What did I tell you? Eddie Windassl was right." Rosie danced happily

"OK." Sian says painfully removing the dart from her head

"But dogs can look up. Has anyone fired a gun before?"

"Oh, yeah." Rosie says wrapping a cloth round her head to look like Rambo

"Apart from Rosie?" Sian asks

"I'm a pacifist." Chesney says stubbornly

"Apart from Chesney and Rosie?" Sian asked

"What was Rosie's experience?" Sophie asked

"She got high score on Call of Duty once." Sian replied simply

"I think you should do it." Sophie says looking at Rosie

"We should all do it." Sian says confidently

"How can five people operate one gun?" Chesney asks worriedly

"No one has any experience. We've got..." Sian asks

"23" Rosie answers

" 23 bullets." Sian finishes

"Call them shells." Rosie advises

"23 shells. I need someone to help me reload, everyone else to look out. I will fire. As Bertrand Russell said the only thing that will redeem mankind is co-operation. I think we can all appreciate that now."

"Was that on a beer mat?" Sophie asks

"Yeah, it was Guinness Extra Cold." Sian replied honestly

"I won't say anything." Sophie promises

"Thanks." Sian smiles as they approach the boarded up window, and when I say borded I mean chairs stacked on top of one another which were no being pushed over by the residents outside groaning as they did so

"They want to come in." Katy said simply

"Get Dad out of the way." Sian orders to Sophie as he goes to pick up the gun

"Chesney, Katy, let's go. Ed, give me some shells."

"Vinnie." Sophie asks softly

"Oh, hello." Vinnie smiles

"Would you like to come with me?" Sophie offers

"That'd be lovely." Vinnie smiles and gets up with Sophie

"It's nice to meet you, finally." Vinnie insists

"Sian's always talking about you." Vinnie continues

"Really?" Sophie asks

"Yeah. Ah!" Vinnie says falling onto a chair

"Vinnie?" Sophie asks concerned

"Are you all right?" Vinnie admits

"I've got something for you. It was Sian's mothers. Sian's real mother, I mean."

"I'd like you to have it." Vinnie said taking the ring looped around a chain from his neck and handing it Sophie

"Vinnie, Sian and I have..." Sophie started

"It seems only right." Vinnie says as he shakes softly as Sophie notices the tissue under his sleeve and saw a bite wound

"I didn't want to say anything. I thought Sian would be worried." Vinnie sighed

"Soph!" Sian shouted

"Here they come!" Chesney announces pointing at the window

"Stay behind me!" Sian shouted as the residents came crashing through the window

"There's one!" Katy squeals

"Sorry, we're closed!" Sian says pointing the rifle and pulling the trigger...nothing

"The safety!" Chesney suggested jumping up and down whilst flapping his wrist like a dodo

"That happened to me on stage." Katy confessed

"Cock it!" Roses sighs as Sian cocks the gun and fires a round, missing, firing another round and missing again

"There!" Katy squeals pointing at Sunita breaking through the window

"Where?" Sian asked

"Three o'clock!" Rosie assists Sian

"Oh! Over there again. Quarter to twelve."

"What?" Sian said baffled

"11:45!" Chesney insisted

"Keep it simple!" Sian yelled

"Top left!" Rosie assisted as Sian fire at her top left getting a head-shot on Ryan Connor

"BOOM HEADSHOT! Finally killed the bastard" Sian mused aloud

"Reload." Sian alerted

"I'm on it!" Rosie assisted handing Sian the shells

"Come on, come on." Sian says fiddling with loading the rifle as she quickly lifts it up and gets another head-shot, this time however it's Ken Barlow

"Nice shot." Rosie cheers

"OK, Chesney, Katy, let's block up this window! Rosie, take over a sec."

"What is it? What's wrong?" Sian asks rushing over to her dad

"Sian, I'm so sorry." Sophie whispered

"Dad, what's wrong?" Sian asked concerned

"I didn't want to be a bother." Sian asks concerned as she lifted up Vinnie's shirt to see the bite

"Dad, I don't understand." Sian asked confused, how had she been bitten

"The man you impaled. I didn't want to say anything, I thought you'd be upset." Vinnie sighs

"No, you should've said." Sian says tearfully as Rosie notices  
"DIE FUCKERS!" Rosie yells emptying the rifle into a horde of residents getting a couple of head-shots

"Take over a sec." Rosie says handing Katy the gun

"What's going on?" Rosie asks running over to Vinnie

" What's up?" Rosie asks Vinnie as she crouches beside him

"What the hell's going on?" Chesney snaps

"Vinnie's hurt!" Sophie answers

"Just take over a minute." Katy says giving Chesney the gun

"Jesus." Chesney says inspecting the rifle

"I know first aid." Katy said rushing over

"Just hang on. Dad!" Sian begged

"Dad." Sian asked

"Is she...?" Rosie asked softly

"Just hold on, Dad, you're gonna be fine." Sian said crying

"It's been a funny sort of day, hasn't it?" Vinnie chuckles before starts to shake violently

"Oh, no, no! Dad, come on. Stop it, stop it, stop it. Dad. Please don't go." Sian cries as everyone bows there head in respect, all except Chesney who cocks the gun and points it at Vinnie

"What are you doing?" Sian asked through sobs

"We have to deal with him." Chesney said simply

"Ches!" Katy hissed

"For Christ's sake!" Sophie snapped

"He's gonna come back!" Chesney stated

"He's not going anywhere." Sian sobbed

"He'll change." Chesney insisted

"He's my dad!" Sian snapped through teary eyes

"He's a zombie." Chesney stated

"Don't say that." Sian hissed

"Move aside. I'm gonna count to three.

One...

two...

three!

"Don't point that gun at my dad!" Sian yelled dashing to grab a beer glass and smash it whilst holding it to Chesney's neck

"Calm down." Sophie pleaded

"Don't point that gun at Vinnie!" Rosie yelled smashing a bottle and pointing it at Chesney's neck aswell

"Rosie, don't exacerbate things!" Sophie shouted

"What's that mean?" Rosie hissed

"This isn't exactly fair." Katy squealed

"Here." Rosie said handing Katy the broken bottle

"Thank you." Katy said holding the bottle to Sian's neck

"It's OK." Rosie smiled as she smashed another bottle and held It back to Chesney's neck

"Please, can we just stop and think about this?" Sophie insisted

"Tell him to put the gun down!" Sian snapped

"Look Sophie, He's gonna change. You know I'm right. And when He does, he'll kill all of us. That's what your ex can't seem to realise." Chesney said sounding in complete control

"That's what this is about, isn't it?" Sian cried

"He doesn't like me! He's always hated me and now he wants to shoot my dad." Sian cries

"He's not..." Chesney begun

"You've never thought I was good enough." Sian snapped

"What?" Chesney asked confused

"We all know you're in love with Sophie." Sian hissed

"That is not true." Chesney said awkwardly

"Yes it is!" Sian snapped loudly

"That is not true." Chesney insisted

"Yes it is." Katy said softly

"What?" Chesney asked confused

"I know you only hung out with me to get close to Sophie and when she knocked you back, I was there to pick up the pieces. I've come to terms with that, Ches, why can't you?" Katy says softly

"Sophie, I want you to know that my feelings for you... " Chesney begins

"Chesney! There are slightly more pressing matters at hand here." Sophie snaps at Chesney

"Like "Ches" pointing a gun at my dad." Sian shouts

"I'm not being unreasonable, Sian." Chesney snapped

"Christ, he's not dead!" Sian insisted her mother was still alive

"He's finished." Chesney hissed

"For a hero, you're quite a hypocrite." Chesney adds snidely

"You've gone from a Prick to Dick." Sian said venom in her voice

"I'm not a dick." Chesney snapped back

"Well, you look like one." Sian hissed

"I'm a lecturer." Chesney yelled

"You're a twat." Sian said

"Yeah" Rosie cheered on Sian

"He's not your dad. In a minute he'll be just another zombie." Chesney said coldly

"Don't say that." Sian said crying

"We're not using the Z word." Rosie said on the verge of tears

"Please can we just calm the fuck down! Now, I can see what Chesney is trying to say..." Sophie shouted as everyone lowered there weapon

"Thank you." Chesney said proudly

"Even if he is being a twat." Sophie adds

"Yep." Katy mumbles

"And, Sian... Sian, look at me. I can't begin to imagine how hard this must be for you but we can't afford to fall apart. Sian, babe...I know you don't wanna hear this..." Sophie said holding Sian's cheeks in her palms as Vinnie came back and started to groan

"You do it." Chesney said giving Sian the gun

"I'm sorry, Dad." Sian quivered as tears streamed down her cheeks

"Do it!" Chesney yelled as Sian pulled the trigger and shot him straight in the head as she backed off and dropped the rifle

"Well... I think we're all agreed, you did the right thing there." Chesney said breaking the silence as Sian turned around and punched Chesney knocking him to the floor

"Chesney, no!" Sophie squealed as Chesney grabbed the gun and aimed it at Sian

"Chesney!" Katy yelled as Chesney pulled the trigger, but the gun was out of ammunition

"Right, I'm leaving." Chesney says getting up

"What?" Sophie asked shocked

"I'm not staying here." Chesney said removing the barricade against the door

"Chesney, it's suicide." Sophie gasps

"I think you should go." Rosie says coldly

"We will. We can defend ourselves." Chesney starts

"What do you mean "we"?" Katy asks

"What do you mean?" Asks a puzzled Chesney

"Opening that door now would be a very silly thing to do." Katy responds

"You gonna stay here with her?" Chesney asked annoyed

"Look..." Katy started but was interrupted

|After where she led us?" Chesney snapped

"Let me finish! Sian didn't ask you to come here. You came for the same reason I did. Get away from that door this instant!" Katy yells at Chesney

"But... " Chesney says

"Chesney!" Katy orders as Chesney moves forward from the door

"I'm so sorry, Katy." Chesney says honestly

"Maybe I'm not the one you should be apologising to." Katy mumbles

"Sian..." Chesney begins but is interrupted by a big smashing sound behind him as the residents grab him and begin pulling him through the window

"Chesney! No! No! No! No! Chesney!" Katy screams

"No! No!" Chesney screams

"Chesney!" Sophie Screams as Chesney's stomach is ripped apart by the residents and all his insides are pulled out and eaten as Rosie tries to load the gun as Chesney's legs are ripped off and Sian, Sophie and Katy fall back holding them

"Chesney!" Katy screams unlocking the door and going outside attacking the residents with the leg as the residents start to pour in from the front and back of the pub


	15. Scene 15

"Katy, no!" Sian and Sophie screamed

"I'm coming, Chesney!" Katy yelled hitting people with Chesney's leg

"Oh dear." Sian whined as the residents started to break in more

"Cocktails?" Rosie suggested

"Do it." Rosie nodded as Rosie ran around the bar and started lining up bottles

"Stay back!" Sophie screamed holding Dev back with a bar stool as Sian shot as best as she could at a infected Michelle

"Sian, hold them!" Sophie cried as they began to get encircled by residents

"Heads!" Rosie yelled as she stuck a towel in a bottle of vodka and set it a light and is dragged off

"Rosie!" Sian screams as her and Sophie begin to get over powered

"Hurry up!" Sophie screams impatiently

"Sian, look who it is." Rosie mused as she is escapes Jason's hold

"Bob the fucking builder" Sian says as Rosie gets Jason in a head lock and he begins to bite her arm as residents come from behind Rosie and begin to bite her back and shoulder

"Rosie!" Sian yells aiming the gun at Jason

"Sian!" Sophie yells trying to protect her and Sian with a bar stool

"Rosie!" Sian screams

"Jason we are over, this is not even funny!" Rosie screams in pain as Jason starts to groan and bite her

"I can't hold them!" Sophie cries

"No!" Sian cries as she sees Rosie begin to disappear in the mass of residents

"Sian!" Sophie yells again

"Oi Jason!" Sian demands his attention as he turns and looks at her blood pouring from his mouth

"She said it's over!" Sian screams as she shoots him in the head

"Rosie. Rosie!" Sian cries as Rosie disappears in the residential crowd

"Sian, bar!" Sophie orders as the get round the bar swiftly as the infected swarm around the bar, the concept of getting over it too complex for the minds of Norris Cole

"Rosie!" Sian screams

"Rosie!" Sian screams again

"Rosie!" Sian screams a final time as Rosie comes flying over the bar

"What?" Rosie asks a wide mouthed Sophie and Sian as she clutches her shoulder

"Chuck us a cloth, will you?" Rosie asks in pain as Sian grabs a cloth from the bar and throws it a bloodied Rosie as Sian bites the cork of a bottle and pours it over the bar and sets it a light before ducking back behind the bar again

"Where are the shells?" Sophie asks concerned

"They're on the bar." Rosie says clutching the wound on her shoulder

"Oh, fuck." Sian squeals jumping to her feet and trying to grab the box engulfed in flames

"Ow!" She squeals burning herself and ducking back behind the bar

"Fuck it! What are we gonna do? Where are we gonna go?" Sian asks worriedly

"The cellar." Rosie grins hitting the floor

"Maybe we can get out!" Sophie screams

"There's a hatch out on to the street." Rosie informs

"You mean go back outside?" Sian says terrified as residents begin to get around the bar

"Oh, give us a fucking break!" Sian cries as the shells on the bar explode causing a distraction

"Go!" They all yell as the open the cellar door and get inside closing it behind them as Rosie slumps against the wall

"I can see the street." Sian says running to the exit doors with a gap of light shining through

"Come on. Come on!" Sian says as she tries to open the doors as Sophie attends to Rosie

"Why won't it open?" Sian screams as she falls to the floor

"That's it then, we're trapped. "Hey, let's go to The Rovers!" Whose fucking idea was that? Babe, I've really cocked this up." Sian says breaking down into tears

"No, you haven't." Sophie says as she sits next to her and wraps her arm around her

"I have, Soph. I couldn't save us. I couldn't save Katy or Chesney. I couldn't even save Dad. I'm useless." Sian sobs into her chest

"You shouldn't feel so responsible, you tried. You did something, that's what counts." Sophie says rubbing Sian's back

"Yeah, I suppose." Sian sighs as the room starts t echo with angry bangs and creaks from the residents

"Do you think they'll get through?" Sophie sighs looking at Sian

"Yeah." Sian replies

"How many shells have we got left?" Sophie asks sadly

"Erm... two." Sian replies after checking the rifle

"I suppose we could take a few of them out if they stand in a line." Sian muses trying to lighten up the mood

"I wasn't thinking about them." Sophie sighs

"I know." Sian admits looking deep into Sophie's eyes

"What about Rosie? There's only two shells." Sian looks at Sophie concerned

"I don't mind being eaten." Rosie says raising her hand weakly

"How are we gonna do this?" Sian asks grabbing the rifle

"I don't know. Erm...One of us has to go first." Sophie suggests

"Maybe one should do the other and then do themselves." Sian adds

"You should do me. I'll muck it up if I have to do myself." Sophie says sadly as Sian makes a gun out of her fingers and points it at Sophie and imitates the scenario 'boom' 'click click' and then paints at herself 'boom' and even adds the 'blerrp' to imitate her brains splattering everywhere as she sighs and looks at Sophie

"I don't think I've got it in me to shoot my flatmate, my dad and my girlfriend all in the same evening." Sian sighs

"What makes you think I've taken you back?" Sophie asks seriously

"Well...you don't want to die single, do you?" Sian sighs rubbing Sophie's cheek gently with her thumb

"Actually... I would like to be shot." Rosie says from the background but is totally ignored

"Besides, I've changed. I haven't had a fag since yesterday, I promise." Sian says sincerely

"He hasn't." Rosie confirms

"Maybe we should have one now." Sophie says pulling out the box Sian threw away as Sian looks confused and suprised

"You left them in my flat." Sophie defends

"Wrong, I threw them out the window." Sian corrects

"I was desperate." Sophie sighs nervously

"Naughty Mare." Sian giggles

"Sorry." Sophie bows her head

"I won't say anything." Sian says as she sparks up the lighter and sees Sophie look at something behind her causing Sian to turn around to see a switch

"Come on, we're getting out of here." Sian says running over to Rosie and crouching beside her

"I might just stay here." Rosie sighs holding her wound

"But we can get out." Sian says in disbelief

"You two should make a go of it." Rosie sighs

"What are you talking about?" Sian says tearing up

"I only hold you back." Rosie admits

"Yeah, but...Maybe you should have this." Sian says handing her the rifle

"Don't you want it?" Rosie asks confused

"No. I can't hit anything with it anyway, I'm rubbish." Sian admits with a smile

"Rosie, I'm sorry." Sian sighed bowing her head

"What for?" Rosie asked confused

"Cos I was shouting at you earlier on." Sian confessed

"It's all right. I'm sorry too." Rosie smiled

"It's OK." Sian responded

"No...I'm sorry, Sian." Rosie grinned as Sian's face scrunched up at the smell

"Oh, God! That's not funny." Sian giggled

"I'll stop doing 'em when you stop laughing." Rosie giggled with her

"I'm not laughing." Sian said as she rested her head on Rosie's and slipped the cigerette into her mouth and lit it as a cellar entrance began to crash open

"You'd better be off." Rosie said

"Bye, Rosie. Love you." Sophie said as they entered the lift and Sian grabbed an axe off the wall

"Cheers." Rosie said sincerely

"I love you too, babe." Sian said sadly

"Gaaaaaay." Rosie replies as the lift started to go up

"Ready?" Sian asked as they walked onto the infected cobbles

"Ready." Sophie confirmed as they lifted there weapons as a bright light blinded them and trucks came out of the darkness hitting the residents pulling to a halt as men in uniforms with guns jumped out

"Section One. Ready. Zombies to your front. Fire! Fire!" Yelled a man over a speaker as they marched on past Sian and Sophie as Tina stepped out the truck with her golf club

"Oh, my God! Sian!" Tina squealed in shock

"Tina?" Sian asked as she swung her golf club and smacked 2 residents across the face

"How are you doing?" Tina asked

"Surviving." Sian and Sophie reply in unison

"They're taking us somewhere safe. I thought you two might want to tag along. Is it just the two of you? Well, glad somebody made it. Come on." Tina said leading them off as Sian and Sophie walked off hand in hand


End file.
